


Golden Snitch

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: A Golden Snitch bracelet
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Golden Snitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inspired_being](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_being/gifts).



> Dear inspired_being, your signup said you like sports, so I figured I might give you something sporty that you can wear. :) I hope you like it!


End file.
